The present invention relates generally to a new and novel door security device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable security device which can be utilized to resist movement of a door from a preselected position thereby resisting the entry of, for example, intruders and other unauthorized individuals.
The concept of a security device for a door to resist entry by unauthorized individuals is well-known. Prior art devices have included a variety of door latching mechanisms permanently attached to, or built into the door. Examples of these devices include traditional dead bolt locks, sliding bolt locks and chain locks. Generally, the devices known in the prior art have several disadvantages. Many of these devices have to be integrally installed as part of the door, as is the case of traditional dead bolt locks. Such installation makes the removal and transfer of such devices from one door to another very difficult. Other door latching mechanisms are installed onto the door and/or the surrounding frame by means of fasteners, such as screws or nails, as in the case of sliding bolt locks and chain locks. With these devices the strength of the fastener used often limits the amount of force the door latching mechanism can withstand. These devices also require special tools for installation and removal and are time consuming to move from one door to another. Generally, these devices require that the door be closed or substantially closed for the security device to be operative. Thus, if it is desirable to leave the door partially open, for example to provide ventilation through the door, the security device may be inoperative.
Another concern with traditional door latching mechanisms is that they are often operated by a key or other implement. Thus, authorized individuals must have the appropriate key or implement readily available to unlock, and often lock, such devices. Further, the key or implement may come into the possession of unauthorized individuals, who may utilize the key for unauthorized entry through the door. This risk is particularly great in the case of apartments, or motel and hotel rooms, where numerous individuals have had access and possession of the key or implement to the door latching mechanism.
Other prior art devices have utilized various generally wedge-shaped components to secure a door. Examples of these prior art devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 177,102 to Daniels, U.S. Pat. No. 550,264 to Flesch, U.S. Pat. No. 971,717 to Bates and U.S Pat. No. 4,142,752 to Chitton. Such devices have several disadvantages. Since primary contact between the inclined surface of the wedge and the bottom edge of the door is maintained only along a line contact, a minimal amount of surface area contact is available to resist the force of, for example, an unauthorized individual attempting to push the door open. Further, if the distance between the floor and the bottom of the door exceeds the height of the wedge, such devices will not engage and secure the door. On the other hand, if there is little or no space between the floor and the bottom of the door, as is common on exterior doors with weatherstripping, a wedge-shaped component will not engage with the door until the door is at least partially open. This is often undesirable because it may allow an intruder or other unauthorized individual to partially open a door and look inside the door to determine if, for example, someone is present inside. Also, wedge-shaped devices are normally somewhat bulky, and thus would require additional storage space if utilized by, for example, a traveler in a motel or hotel.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 423,343 to Renshaw. This device includes two hingedly attached plates and a lip or short plate which engages between the door-sill and the bottom surface of the door. Thus, this device will effectively operate only when the distance between the door-sill and the bottom surface of the door is within a relatively narrow range. Further, this device maintains only one, or possibly two line contacts between the door securer and the door and thus, a minimal amount of surface area contact is available to resist the force of, for example, an intruder or other unauthorized individual attempting to push the door open.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a portable door security device which is convertible into a compact configuration, and which can be readily transported in a suitcase or other travel bag without damaging garments or other delicate articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which requires no key or other independent implement to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which maintains area contact with the door and which will effectively operate over a wide range of floor to bottom of the door distances.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which is capable of securing a door in the closed position, or alternatively, securing the door in a wide range of partially opened positions.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which does not require independent tools to install or remove.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a door security device which includes a pair of pivotably connected members with one of the members being provided with a plurality of angularly extending tapered prongs engagable with a carpet or other penetratable floor covering, and the other member including a surface which abuts the door to resist movement of the door. During transportation, the two pivotably connected members can be rotated towards each other and the tapered prongs covered to reduce the risk of injury to individuals handling the device, or damage to garments or other items which may be stored or transported with the device. Thus, an individual traveling, or living in a home or apartment, can readily transport the door security device in a suitcase or other travel bag, and once having obtained entry into a room, can place the door security device against the inner surface of the door and engage the carpet, thereby resisting the opening of the door even if the door lock is inoperative, disengaged, or unlocked by an unauthorized individual having a key.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.